Omnibus
Omnibus lub omni Powszechnie praktykowane w fantasy, opartej wszak na cyklach i serialach, są wydania kilku (lub wszystkich) książek tworzących cykl (lub sequeli i prequeli) w jednym opasłym tomie. Zwykle omnibus nosi własny tytuł - a rzecz to bardzo myląca przy studiowaniu bibliografii, kiedy trzeba odróżniać omnibusy od dzieł oryginalnych. Przykłady: *Orson Scott Card, Hatrack River: The Takes if Alvin Maker (imnibus pierwszych trzech tomów cyklu Opowieść o Alvinie Stwórcy: Siódmy syn, Czerwony prorok i Uczeń Alvin); *Orson Scott Card, Alvin Wandering (omnibus kolejnych dwóch tomów: Alvin czeladnik i Heartfire); *Alan Dean Foster, Season of the Spellsong (pierwszy omnibus cyklu Spellsinger), Spellsinger's Scherzo (drugi omnibus cyklu Spellsinger); *Barbara Hambly, omnibus The Unschooled Wizard (The Ladies of Mandrigyn, The Witches of Wenshar, The Dark Hand of Magic); *Kartherine Kurtz,'' The Chronicles of the Deryni'' (omnibus trzech tomów: Odrodzenie Deryni, Deryni Checkmate, High Deryni). *Fritz Leiber, w cyklu Saga o Fafhrdzie i Szarym Kocurze omnibusy Ill Met in Lankhmar (zawierający zbiory Miecze i ciemne siły i Swords Against Death), Lean Times in Lankhmar (zawierający zbiory Swords in the Mist i Swords Against Wizardry) i Return to Lankhmar (zawierający powieść Swords of Lankhmar i zbiór Swords and Ice Magic). Inna edycja: The Three of Swords (pierwsze 3 tomy cyklu) i Swords' Master (kolejna trójka). *Elizabeth Moon, omnibus The Deed of Paksenarrion (Sheepfarmer's Daughter, Divinded Allegiance, Oath of Gold). *Michael Moorcook, omnibus The Elric Saga I (Elryk z Melnibone, Żeglarz Mórz Przeznaczenia, Śniące Miasto), omnibus The Elric Saga II (Znikająca wieża, Kronika Czarnego Miecza, Zwiastun Burzy), a także omnibusy cykli Książę Corum ( I. The Swords Trilogy = The Swords of Corum, tytuł w ramach nadcyk lu 15 omnibusów The Tale of the Eternal Champion: Corum: The Coming of Chaos; poszczególne tomy: Kawaler Mieczy, Królowa Mieczy, Król Mieczy. II. The Chronicles of Corum = Prince with the Silver Hand, poszczególne tomy: The Bull and the Spear, The Oak and he Ram, The Sword and the Stallion), Hawkmoon '(''I. The History of the Runestaff, tytuł w nadcyklu: Hawkmoon: The Eternal Champion; poszczególne tomy: Klejnot w czaszce, Amulet szalonego boha, Miecz świtu, Runestaff - Magiczna laska.'' II. The Chonicles of Castle Brass'', tytuł w nadcyklu: Count Brass, The Champion of Garathorm, The Quest of Tanelorn), 'Erekose '(ten cykl liczy cztery tomy, 3 wydane po polsku, Wieczny wojownik, Feniks z obsydianu i Smo w mieczu, plus Count Brass #3: The Quest for Tanelorn, ale uwaga: omnibus nadcyklu pt. The Eternal Champion zawiera tylko dwie pierwsze z wydanych po polsku powieści, opowiadanie "To Rescue Tanelorn" i powieść SF), omnibus w nadcyklu pt.'' Von Bek'' zawiera: Żołdak i zło świata, The City in the Autumn Stars i opowiadanie. Dwa omnibusy w nadcyklu Elric: The Song of the Black Sword i Elric: The Stealer of Souls = ''Stormbringer ''nie zawierają wszystkich utworów cyklu. *Fred Saberhagen, omnibusy cyklu '''Księgi Mieczy: The Complete Book of Swords (pierwsze trzy księgi, czyli Księga Mieczy), The Lost Swords: The First Triad (The First Book of Lost Swords: Woundhealer's Story, The Second Book of Lost Swords: Sightblinder's Story, The Third Book of Lost Swords: Stonecutter's Story), The Lost Swords: The Second Triad (The Fourth Book of Lost Swords: Farslayer's Story, The Fifth Book of Lost Swords: Coinspinner's Stor''y i ''The Sixth Book of Lost Swords: Mindsword's Story), The Lost Swords: Endgame ( The Seventh Book of Lost Swords: W''ayfinder's Story i The Last Book of Swords: Shieldbreaker's Story''). *Jack Vance, The Complete Dying Earth (inny tytuł Tales of the Dying Earth, omnibus wszystkich czterech tomów cyklu The Dying Earth / Umierająca Ziemia: Umierająca Ziemia, The Eyes of the Overworld, Cugel's Saga, Rhialto the Marvellous). Category:gatunki fantastyki Category:omnibus